The present invention is related to a Venetian blind operated with a non-pull cord structure, including a control unit and a sealing cap sequentially adapted to each end of a lower beam of a blind embodiment wherein the control unit has a housing cavity indented at one side thereof to which the sealing cap is joined at one side in sealing engagement therewith; whereby, the lower beam is tilted upwards at one side to detach a left/right retaining cord from the clamping location of a retaining gear element and a retaining shaft adapted at the housing cavity therein so that the blind embodiment can be adjusted upwards or downwards before the lower beam is horizontally set right to clamp tight the left/right retaining cord via the control unit and relocate the blind embodiment at an adjusted position thereby, precisely gathering up or unfolding the blind embodiment in an easy and fast manner without any pull cords applied thereon to achieve the best using condition thereof.
A conventional Venetian blind is usually made up of a volute wheel unit in cooperation with pull cords and T-shaped cords, which is not only tediously complex in assembly, but also quite dangerous to children in the household. When the Venetian blind is gathered up, pull cords are suspended downwards for a certain length outside the blind thereof. Children playing around the blind may easily get caught by the suspending pull cords. In case the blind is careless unfolded, the withdrawing pull cords might hurt or even strangle the children got caught in them. Thus, the conventional Venetian blind poses a potential danger to children in the household.